1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an improved air conditioning system for a vehicle, which includes an evaporator disposed at a forward end of a blow fan and air guided from a blow case for allowing the air to smoothly flow without any swirl of the air, or loss of the air. Further, there is achieved a homogenous scattering of cooled air homogeneously so as to maintain a comfortable and pleasant feeling in the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of air conditioning systems for a vehicle are well known in the art. Generally, such conventional air conditioning systems include an evaporator disposed behind a pair of fans such that the air flow passes over the evaporator and thereafter, passes through a blow fan.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional air conditioning system comprises a unit case 10, an evaporator 12 disposed at a slant within the unit case 10, and a pair of blow fans 16 operated by blower motors 14, disposed at the forward end of the evaporator 12. The blow fans 16 are disposed in a straight line with respect to each other, and also a blow case 18 is disposed around the blow fans for accelerating the air flow.
Accordingly, the conventional air conditioning system operates as follows (FIG. 2). Air is drawn by the suction power of the blow fan 16 through an inlet 11. Thereafter the air flow moves to the evaporator 12 and the blow fan 16. Finally, the air flow enters the interior of the vehicle through the blow case 18 and via an outlet 13.
However, such conventional air conditioning systems suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, there is some loss of the air flow from the inlet 11 of the unit case 10 to the outlet 13 since the evaporator 12 is located at the backward or inlet side of the blow fan 16, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient cool down effect, and it is difficult to maintain a pleasant and comfortable feeling for a driver and passengers.